


Two Insufferable Kaiju Groupies.

by FaustGirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Es un honor.<br/>*El honor es mío.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abrí la puerta del laboratorio con mucho cuidado intentando no tirar los vasos que llevaba en las manos.  
-¡Has tardado mucho!-gritó Newton desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
Respiré profundamente evitando la tentación de tirarle el café hirviendo por encima.  
-Muchas gracias.  
Hermann cogió el suyo y volvió a sus cosas.  
-¿Hebeís decidido ya si iréis a Hong Kong?-les pregunté mientras me sentaba encima de una de las cajas de madera que Newton tenía por el medio.  
-Si es algo tan importante como para que nos llamen, tendremos que ir.  
Me quitó el vaso de la mano y se apoyó en la caja.  
-Entonces no os preocupeis, mantendré todo esto ordenado y le hecharé un vistazo de vez en cuando.  
Le di un unos cuantos tragos al café que me había traido de la cafetería que estaba en la misma calle que el laboratorio y que por desgracia estaba algo frío.  
Hermann dejó de escribir en la pizarra y se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que te vas a quedar aquí?-me preguntó apuntándome con una tiza.  
-Es que creí que necesitaríais a alguien para que cuidase esto, pero como veo que no os hago falta por ahora, haré las maletas y me iré con mi madre hasta que hayáis terminado.  
Tiré el café a la basura y cogí la bandolera.  
-Vamos a necesitar un ayudante y vas a venir con nosotros-me miró muy serio.  
-Entonces tendré que llamarla para decirle que no voy a ir con ella a Francia, ya sabes como se pone cuando tengo que irme fuera...  
-Si le dices que es por trabajo y que con ello salvaras al mundo seguro que lo entiende.  
-Lo que tu digas...-me froté las mejillas.  
-Ten cuidado cuando salgas y coje el paraguas, puede que llueva-Newton me miró sonriente.  
Asentí lentamente y bajé lo más rápido que pude para coger un taxi e ir a mi apartamento.  
-Hecho de menos el beso de despedida-se rió Newton mientras volvía a su mesa y abría unos cuadernos.  
-Dejate de tanta charla y atrabajar, que tenemos que terminar esto.  
Hermann se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.  
Al llegar a la calle noté la vibración del teléfono y lo saqué del bolsillo.  
-Puff...-descolgué y al otro lado se escuchó la voz de mi madre.

-Hola cielo.  
-Hola mamá.  
-¿Vas a poder venir al final?-me preguntó ansiosa y muy rápido en español.  
Respiré profundamente.  
-Ha habido un problema y tengo que ir a Hong Kong mañana, es por todo el asunto ese de los kaijus-me apoyé contra el muro del edificio.  
La línea se quedó muda unos instantes.  
-No pasa nada cielo, si tienes que ir por que no te queda más remedio que se le va a hacer.  
-Tengo que irme ya, te quiero-cerré los ojos.  
-Yo tambien te quiero, ten mucho cuidado cariño-oí un pequeño ruido, como si fuera un beso.  
-Hasta luego.  
Colgamos y lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salieron tres hombres.  
-Hasta luego-se despidieron de mi.  
Agité un poco la mano y volví a entrar.  
-Mierda, ya no sé ni donde tengo la cabeza...-suspiré y abrí la puerta, tras la cual se oían algunos gritos en alemán.  
-Joder Hermann, me voy un momento y ya estais discutiendo, ni que estuvieseis casados o algo.  
Me reí un poco y comencé abuscar un cuaderno que me había dejado.  
-Ya sabes como es él.  
Se dio la vuelta y borró unas ecuaciones en las que se había equibocado por su culpa.  
¿Qué estás buscando?-me preguntó Newton.  
-El cuaderno ese morado con las estrellitas.  
Miré en una de las mesas que estába al fondo de la habitación.  
-Tardaremos menos si te ayudo a buscarlo, así podremos cubrir más terreno-dijo mientras un torrente de sonidos combinado con continuos gritos de monstruos surgieron de mi bolsillo.  
-¿Todavía sigues teniendo esos horribles rugidos de Kaijus?-me preguntó Hermann.  
-Nunca me canso de ellos además de que tienen una buena función como despertador-encontré el cuaderno entre un montón de ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.  
-Se te devió de caer anoche-Newton me miró con una sonrisilla en los labios.  
-Lo bueno es que lo he encontrado-le lancé una mirada con la esperanza oculta de que cayese fulminado en cualquier momento y me acerqué a Hermann.  
-Quería darte las gracias por dejarme ir con vosotros-le abracé lo más fuerte que pude.  
-No te creerías enserio que te íbamos a dejar aquí sola.  
Sonrió.  
-Tenía la esperanza.  
Guardé el cuaderno en la bandolera.  
-Vendrán a buscarnos mañana a las ocho, no llegues tarde.  
-Descuida y si puedes encargarte de que lleven mis cosas te estaría eternamente agradecida.  
-Tú no te preocupes por eso, lo tendrás todo allí sin falta.  
-Gracias.  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo por la puerta feliz de poder volver a gozar de la belleza de Hong Kong.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó anoche entre vosotros?  
-La besé y me dio una bofetada, después salió corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver hasta esta mañana.  
-Eso explica porque estába llorando cuando la llamé para ver si había terminado de ordenar los informes.  
-Ya sabes que intento acercarme a ella con las mejores intenciones, pero siempre acabamos igual...-agarró un bolígrafo y comenzó a darle vueltas entre los   
dedos.  
-Si le prestases más atención y ella tuviese más paciencia seguramente estaríais mejor, por que ya no recuerdo las veces que habéis salido juntos.  
Borró unos cuantos números.  
-Te juro que lo intento, pero no sé como explicarlo, tiene algo que siempre me hace querer volver con ella.  
-Eso significa que la quieres y ella a ti tambien, es solo que necesitáis que ocurra algo que os de estabilidad.  
Tiró el café a la basura.  
Newton apoyó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cogió su chaqueta.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, hay muchas cosas que preparar.  
Salió por la puerta y Hermann le siguió poco después.  
Abrí la puerta del apartamento y lancé las cosas al sofá.  
Cené algo rápido y me acosté.


	2. Chapter 2

El móvil no dejaba de sonar cosa que me molestó bastante, así que me levanté de la cama y vi que eran las siete.  
Salté fuera de la cama y desayuné lo primero que encontré en el armario de la cocina.  
Llamaron a la puerta y al abrirla vi que en el pasillo estaba un hombre muy alto vestido con uniforme militar.  
-¿Es ustéd la señoríta Graymond?-me preguntó muy serio.  
-Si señor, soy yo-le respondí mientras me terminaba de poner los zapatos sin haberle mirado muy bien la cara.  
-Hemos adelantado la hora de la recogida, así que he venido a buscarla personalmente para llevarla con sus compañeros el doctor Geizler y el doctor Gottlieb.  
Entramos en el apartamento y saqué la maleta al salón.  
-Estaré lista en unos minutos, sientese si quiere.  
Éll negó con la cabeza.  
-Prefiero estar de pie si no le molesta.  
-Claro, sin problema.  
Entré al cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes y cuando comencé a cepillarmelos, recordé quien era ese hombre.  
Cerré los ojos mientras escupía, me enjuagué la boca con agua y salí al salón con la trenca de color gris ya puesta.  
-No esperaba que el mismísimo Stacker Pentecost en persona fuese a venir para recogerme.  
-El doctor Gottlieb insistió en que viniese a buscarte.  
-Típico de él, se preocupa demasiado cuando la cosa tiene que ver conmigo.  
Sonreí y me puse el gorro.  
-Espera un momento, tengo que comprobar una cosa antes de irme.  
Fui hasta la cocina y comprobé la llave del agua y el gas.  
-¿Todo listo?  
-Casi.  
Abrí una puerta que había al final del pasillo y por ella salió un Border collie.  
-Muy bien chica.  
Le coloqué el collar y abrí la puerta del piso.  
-Quieta.  
Se sentó a pocos centímetros del marco de la puerta y me miró fijamente.  
-Ya podemos irnos.  
Stacker salió y cerré la puerta.  
Solo habíamos andado unos cuentos metros cuando la puerta contigua a la mía se abrió y salió mi vecina, una mujer de unos cincuenta años muy risueña y alegre llamada Agatha.  
-Cuidaré del piso mientras no estés mi niña.  
-Te lo agradecería mucho, de verdad.  
-No me supone ninguna molestia y lo sabes.  
Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le di las llaves.  
-Gracias Agatha.  
Ella sonrió y me abrazó otra vez.  
-Ten mucho cuidado y no pierdas a Coni .  
-Descuida, estoy rodeada de gente que puede protegerme de lo que sea.  
Coni ladró un par de veces y ella le rascó detrás de las orejas.  
-Buen viaje mi niña.  
Nos despedimos y ella entró en su apartamento.

-Curiosa anciana.  
-Es una maravillosa persona y me ayudó mucho tener a alguien como ella cerca, sobre todo el primer año que pasé aquí.  
En cuanto pusimos un pie en la calle una leve pero gélida brisa golpeó mi rostro.  
-Que frío.  
Montamos en el coche que nos estaba esperando en la puerta y nos llevó hasta donde estaba el helicóptero con destino a Hong Kong.  
La mayoría del viaje fue bastante silencioso y decidí sacar la consola que llevaba en el bolsillo y jugar con los cascos puestos para no molestar.  
Al entrar en la pista vi que Hermann y Newton ya estaban dentro del helicóptero.  
Bajamos del coche y vi como varios hombres se llevaban mis cosas.  
-No te preocupes, lo tendrás todo cuando llegues allí.  
-Eso espero.  
El vuelo al Shatterdome fue bastante tranquilo para mi suerte, ya que no me gustaba demasiado volar y lo evitaba siempre que tenía oportunidad.  
Había vuelto a sacar la consola para continuar con el nivel que había dejado a medias y estaba tan aislada del resto que no había notado que Hermann me estaba hablando.  
-¿Acaso me estás escuchando?.  
-Emmmm....  
Me dio un golpecito en la pierna con su bastón.  
-Te estaba diciendo que ya nos queda poco para llegar.  
-Bien porque no aguanto más metida en este cacharro.  
Suspiré y volví a ponerme los cascos.  
Continué jugando y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Newton miraba de vez en cuando la pantalla.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje a la base se me hizo eterno y a mitad del viaje la consola se quedó sin batería.  
Pasé unos minutos mirando por la ventana y noté como algo húmedo rozaba mi mano.  
La aparté lo más rápido que pude y Coni apoyó la cabeza sobre mi regazo.  
-¿Tú también te aburres chica?  
Le rasqué detrás de las orejas y ella movió la cola.  
El resto del vuelo me dediqué a jugar un poco con ella para que dejase de intentar subirse encima de Hermann.  
Cuando volví a mirar por la ventana solo podía verse el vasto océano y a lo lejos una pequeña estructura metálica que cada vez fue haciéndose más y más grande hasta que tomó la forma de una base militar.  
-¿Eso es el Shatterdome?.  
Stacker me miró y asintió.  
Aterrizamos sin ningún tipo de problema y al abrir la puerta del helicóptero estaba lloviendo.  
-Genial, adiós al pelo liso...  
Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y en cuanto pusimos un pie en el suelo Hermann y Newton siguieron a Pentecost.  
Con ellos iban una mujer y otro hombre que no llegué a ver muy bien debido al enorme paraguas que llevaban.  
Quise ir detrás de ellos, pero un par de soldados se me acercaron.  
-¿Es usted la señorita Graymond?.  
-En efecto.  
-Acaban de llegar sus cosas y nos gustaría que viniese a comprobarlas por si falta algo.  
-Claro.  
Les hice unas señas a mis compañeros y entraron en la base.

Unos diez minutos después y tras haber comprobado todas las cajas entré en la base con varios soldados que las transportaban.  
-Tengan mucho cuidado, es un material muy sensible.  
-Descuide señorita.  
El ascensor pareció encoger en cuestión de segundos y comencé a sentirme un poco incómoda.  
Al oír un pequeño pitido suspiré aliviada y la puerta se abrió.  
Salimos ordenadamente y llevaron las cosas al lugar en el que se suponía que íbamos a trabajar.  
-Conni ven aquí.  
Me agaché y ella obedeció.  
Le quité el collar y la dejé suelta.  
Los soldados miraron la escena algo desconfiádos pero no dijeron nada.  
Continuámos nuestro camino y la perra no se separó de mi en ningún momento.  
Entramos en el laboratorio y vi que toda la gente que había estado antes arriba hablaba entre ella.  
-Por fin llegas.  
Newton sonrió.  
-¿Faltaba algo?.  
Negué con la cabeza y Hermann acarició a Coni.  
Dejé el abrigo sobre la mesa.  
Stacker se me acercó y me rodeó los hombros.  
-Ingrid, quiero presentarte a alguien.  
La mujer que había visto antes se dio la vuelta y me miró.  
Era japonesa y tenía partes de su cabello tenías de azul.  
-Esta es Mako Mori.  
Estuve unas cuantas veces en Japón y sabía que probablemente un apretón de manos sería grosero así que realicé una pequeña reverencia y ella hizo lo mismo.  
-Sore wa kōeidesu. *****  
Ella me miró sorpendida y sonrió.  
-Meiyo wa watashi no monodesu. *****  
Stacker se rió y me dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.  
-Cada vez me sorprende más señorita Graymond.  
-He estado varias veces en Japón y pensé que lo más sabio era aprender el idioma aunque no llegase a comprenderlo del todo.  
-No ha estado mal, puede tu pronunciación no sea muy buena pero se ve que lo intentas.  
-Gracias.  
De detrás de Mako surgió un hombre rubio al que reconicí al instante.  
-¡Raleigh!  
Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude intentando contener las lágrimas.  
-Siento tanto lo de Yancy.  
Nos separamos y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.  
Él me apartó el pelo de la cara y me dio un beso en la frente.  
-No llores, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer...  
-Ya lo sé, pero aún así...  
Tenía la respiración algo alterada y Coni se me acercó.  
-Te preocupas demasiado por mi pequeñaja...  
La rodeé con los brazos y ella agachó la cola.  
-Parece mentira que la última vez que la vi era solo un cachorro.  
-¿Verdad que si?  
Me incorporé y saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo para secarme las lágrimas.  
Continuámos la conversación algunos minutos más y nos dejaron a los tres solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un honor.  
> *El honor es mío.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Tenía un hermano o algo así?  
La pregunta de Newton me pilló desprevenída.  
-Se llamaba Yancy, pero es una larga historia y no quiero contarla, duele demasiado.  
Él levantó las manos.  
-Como quieras, no te presionaré para que me lo cuentes.  
Me revolvió un poco el pelo y se acercó al tanque que contenía una parte del cerebro de un kaiju.  
-Odio que hagas eso.  
Intenté peinármelo en vano y lo despeiné todavía más.  
La lluvia no era mi fenómeno atmosférico preferido y había arruinado los pantalones y las zapatillas que llevaba puestas.  
Saqué y organicé todas mis cosas hasta que estuve satisfecha y segura de que no molestarían a los otros por estas en medio o algo parecido.  
-Voy a ir a cambiarme.  
-¿Tanto te has mojado?  
Hermann apartó su atención de la pizarra unos segundos.  
-Un poco, pero no quiero pillar un resfriado como la última vez.  
Temblé al recordar lo asquerosamente malo que había sido.  
-Si te necesitamos te llamaremos.  
-Vale, llamadme para lo que sea.  
Acaricié a Coni antes de irme y la dejé allí durmiendo.  
Recogí una tarjeta que habían dejado en una de las cajas, la cual indicaba cual era mi habitación.  
Pasé un buen rato buscándola hasta que la encontré.  
-Por fi...  
Abrí la pesada puerta metálica y suspiré aliviada al ver mi maleta allí dentro.  
La colocqué sobre la cama y de ella extraje una falda roja, unas medias y unos zapatos negros.  
Dejé el pantalón mojado apoyado en el respaldo de la silla para que se secase y una vez estuve completamente vestida de nuevo, puse rumbo al comedor.

Me sorprendí al ver lo grande que era y toda la gente que había en él, pero era algo de esperar en una base militar.  
Cogí algo de té para quitarme el frió de los huesos y pude escuchar unos ladridos que provenían del fondo de la estancia, los cuales estaba completamente segura que no eran de Coni.  
Decidí acercarme y vi que junto a una mesa estaba tumbado un bulldog blanco con manchas marrones.  
-No puede ser...  
Me acerqué algo más y vi que también estaba sentado junto a la mesa un hombre que estaba comiendo.  
-¿Herc?  
En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mis labios se dio la vuelta para mirarme y se levantó.  
-¿Ingrid?  
Sonreí y él me abrazó levantándome del suelo.  
-Ha pasado muho tiempo, déjame que te vea bien.  
Me dejó en el suelo y me dio un par de vueltas.  
-Veo que has heredado el cuerpo de tu madre.  
Me sonrojé un poco y él se rió.  
-¿Está él contigo?.  
Me sonrojé aún más al haberselo preguntado.  
-Si, pero no sé dónde se habrá metido, iba a ir a buscarle ahora.  
-Te acompaño si quieres.  
Hercules acarició a Max.  
-Siempre es bueno ir con una chica tan guapa.  
Sonreí un poco y me sonrojé de nuevo.  
-Se me van a subir a la cabeza tantos complidos.  
Me mordí el labio.  
-Es la verdad.  
Salimos del comedor y buscamos a Chuck.  
Dimos vueltas por toda la base hablando de vez en cuando con el contínuo golpeteo de sus botas y mis tacones sobre el suelo.  
-Podríamos ir a mirar a vuestra habitación, igual está allí.  
-Es una buena idea.  
Giramos una esquina y nos topamos con un hombre que vestía una camisa azul, unos tirantes y una pajarita.  
Sonrió al vernos y miró a Herc.  
-¿Quién es esta jovencita que te acompaña?.  
-Es la hija del profesor Graymond.  
Me miró de abajo arriba.  
-Espera, ¿en serio?.  
Su cara denotaba sorpresa y no podía apartar los ojos de mi.  
-Me llamo Ingrid.  
Extendí la mano y él la suya.  
-Es un placer volver a verte.  
Le miré algo extrañada.  
-No puedo decir que nos conozcamos formalmente, me llamo Tendo Choi y fui a visitaros a ti y a tu padre mientras os recuperábais del ataque de aquel kaiju.  
No sabía muy bien que decir, así que me limité a murmurar un pequeño gracias.  
Herc me rodeó la cintura con el brazo.  
-Creo que deberíamos seguir buscando a Chuck.  
-Cierto.  
Nos despedimos del señor Choi y desaparecimos por el pasillo que teníamos a la derecha.

Llegamos por fin a la habitación de los Hansen y abrímos la puerta para ver un cuarto vacío.  
-Vaya, pensé que estaría aquí.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que me lo encontraré por la base, ni que fuera tan grande.  
-Seguro que se alegra de verte.  
-Eso espero, hace mucho que no le veo, seguro que ahora es más alto que yo.  
Reí ante aquella idea y recordé lo mucho que nos peleábamos por eso.  
-Debo volver al trabajo, seguro que esos dos necesitan ayuda con algo.  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y acaricié a Max.  
-Hasta luego.  
-Ten cuidado y no te pierdas.  
-Descuida.  
Me giré para irme y vi como al otro lado del pasillo estaba un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y que venía hacia donde yo estaba.  
Al principio no sabía quien era, pero a medida que se fue acercando lo reconocí.  
-¿Chuck?.  
Él me miró sorprendido.  
-¿Ingrid?.  
Corrí hacia él y cuando estuve a su alcance me levantó del suelo y dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras nos abrazábamos.  
Poco después se detuvo, pero no me dejó de nuevo en el suelo.  
-Te he echado mucho de menos.  
Le di un beso en la frente y apoyé la mía contra la suya.  
Ambos sonreímos como idiotas y me bajó.  
-Ahora si que eres más alto que yo.  
Le di un golpecito en el brazo.  
-Ahora ya no te creerás tan importante como antes.  
Comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrrededor, observándome detenídamente.  
Herc se acercó a nosotros riéndose.  
-Cualquiera diría que vas a comértela.  
-Puede.  
Aquella respuesta hizo que me sonrojase muchísimo.  
-Tengo que volver al trabajo, puede que nos veamos por ahí.  
Le di un beso en la mejilla a Chuck y andé lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Entré en el laboratorio y escuché como el doctor Geiszler y el doctor Gottlieb discutían.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprenderá?.  
Coni se me acercó y se sentó contra mi pierna.  
-Hola bonita.  
Le rasqué un poco la cabeza y le di un beso en el hocico.  
Me acerqué a mi estación de trabajo y abrí el portátil.  
Cuando se hubo encendido la pantalla, dos pequeñas figuras se proyectaron en el aire.  
Tenían el aspecto de un niño y una niña.  
-¿Algo nuevo?.  
-Todavía nada.  
-Bien, informadme si encontráis algo.  
Tecleé una serie de palabras en la consola y se abrieron dos procesos que comenzaron a llenar una barra verde.  
-Acaban de llegar unos correos electrónicos.  
-Pásalo a la tablet y los leeré en cuanto pueda.  
-Enseguida.  
Los ojos del holograma con aspecto femenino comenzaron a brillar y se apagaron poco después con un pequeño pitido.  
-Transferencia realizada con éxito.  
-Perfecto, continuád trabajando en ello y vendré más tarde a comprobar si todo va según lo previsto.  
Salí de la sala y volví poco tiempo después con algo de comida y bebida.  
-¿Por qué no paráis un rato y coméis algo?.  
Le acerqué un café a Hermann.  
-Gracias.  
Newton continuó diseccionando la parte de kaiju que tenía sobre la mesa.  
-Newton, si no paras ahora mismo me aseguraré de que Staker no te deje volver a tocar uno de esos en siglos...  
Resopló algo fastidiado y se quitó los guantes.  
-Está bien...  
Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la comida y cogió un sándwich.  
-¿Contenta?.  
-Si.  
La pantalla de mi móvil se encendio y el número de mi padre apareció en ella.  
-Ahora vengo.  
Descolgué nada más salir al pasillo.

-Hola papá.  
-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal todo por allí?.  
-De momento bien, luego se puede complicar algo más...  
-Tú no te apures y hazlo lo mejor que puedas.  
Suspiré y me apoyé contra la pared.  
-Es lo que intento, pero todavía no nos hemos enfrentado a ningún kaiju y espero que tardemos en vernos las caras con uno.  
-Ya verás como todo sale bien.  
-Por lo menos Raleigh está aquí y Herc y Chuck, así que tampoco estoy tan sola.  
-Me alegro mucho hija.  
-¿Qué tal está mamá?.  
-Preocupada por ti, ya lo sabes.  
-Y encima está en el viaje al que se supone que debía de ir con ella.  
-Si no has podido no has podido.  
-Pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por ello...  
-Enseguida volverás a estar en casa y todo habrá vuelto a ser como antes.  
-No estoy tan segura, una vez esto termine no volveré a ser la misma...  
-Tengo que dejarte ya cielo, me queda algo de trabajo por terminar y tendrás sitios en los que estar ahora mismo.  
-Me ha gustado hablar contigo papá, gracias por llamar.  
-Estoy aquí para lo que quieras mi vida.  
-Hasta luego.  
-Hasta luego cielo.

Colgué y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Raleigh se acercaba por el pasillo.  
-Hola Ingrid.  
-Hola.  
Me miró algo preocupado.  
-He estado hablando con mi padre, no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
-Todo saldrá bien.  
-Eso es lo que decís, pero en algún momento alguien la cagará...  
Entramos donde estában Hermann y Newton.  
-¿Cuándo podrás montar de nuevo en el Gipsy Danger?.  
-No lo sé todavía, tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda llevarlo conmigo.  
-Eso es un asco...  
-Lo sé...  
Conie se acercó a Raleigh y le miró fijamente.  
-¿Desde cuando Coni es tan grande?.  
Reí ante su pregunta y él se puso a jugar con ella.  
-Pues dado que llevas sin verla desde hace cinco años veo normal que haya crecido tanto, solo era un pegote por aquel entonces y podía llevarla en brazos a todas partes.  
-Me acuerdo de eso, no la soltabas por nada del mundo.  
-No sabes lo duro que se me hizo tener que dejarla sola casi todo el día en casa de Newton mientras iba a la universidad...  
Me miró muy sorprendido y Coni le lamió la cara.  
-¿Has ido a la universidad?.  
-Estudié ingeniería informática desde los quince hasta el año pasado, que fue cuando la terminé.  
-Me alegro mucho por tí.  
Sonreí ampliamente y uno de los hologramas de activó.  
-¿Algo nuevo?.  
La pequeña figura infantil flotaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-Todavía nada, pero presentimos que tendremos algo en breve.  
-Nie, no tengáis prisa, no lo necesito inmediatamente.  
-Vale, pero aun así trabajeremos al máximo.  
El holograma desapareció y reí al ver la confusión en la cara de Raleigh.  
-Es el proyecto que hice para final de carrera, al final han resultado ser más útiles de lo que esperaba.  
-Parece demasaido complejo.  
-Un poco, a veces me pregunto como llegué a crear algo así sin pegarme un tiro...  
Saqué una galleta del paquete que tenía encima de la mesa y le di un mordisco.  
-Creo que me iré para preguntarle al señor Choi si ya se sabe algo de la prueba para los candidatos.  
-Mucha suerte.  
Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero en vez de salir se dio la vuelta.  
-Si luego quieres ir a ver a Gipsy Danger búscame y te llevaré allí.  
-Claro, me encantaría.  
-Hasta luego.  
Agité la mano en el aire y él se marchó.


	6. Chapter 6

Jugué un rato a la consola hasta que Hermann y Newton volvieron a discutir.  
-Genial...  
Me puse los cascos y vigilé de vez en cuando la pantalla del portátil ignorandolos por completo.  
Necesitaba concentrarme para superar el nivel en el que llevaba atascada varios meses y resolver un puzle algo complicado.  
Me llevó varios intentos y algunos enfados hasta que lo conseguí y sonreí ampliamente.  
-¡Bien!.  
Ambos doctores se giraron para mirarme y señalé la psp.  
Newton se me acercó y la cojió.  
-¿Al final superastes el nivel?  
-Si, y menos mal, estaba a punto de tirar la consola al otro lado de la habitación.  
Los dos reímos y me devolvió la consola.  
-¿Irás a ver los Jaeger?.  
Asentí con la cabeza y apagué la consola antes de levantarme.  
-La última vez que vi a Gipsy Danger era una niña y tengo ganas de ver como lo han dejado después de lo que pasó...  
La muerte de Yancy había sido devastadora para todos.  
Todavía recuerdo el fuerte dolor en el pecho que sentí cuando nos enteramos.  
Newton chasqueó los dedos y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
-¿Estás bien?.  
-No creo que pueda ver el Jaeger de la misma forma nunca más.  
El doctor Geiszler me revolvió un poco el pelo y sonrió.  
-Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro, además que dentro de lo malo tu amigo Raleigh sigue vivo.  
-Eso es lo único que me reconforta un poco, no sé que habría sido capaz de hacer si también hubiese muerto...  
Hermann se bajó de su escalera.  
-Sal un rato y da una vuelta por la base, te vendrá bien para despejarte y ya de paso si que puedes ir a verlos.  
-Gracias.  
Sonreí y antes de salir les di a los dos un abrazo.

Busqué a Raleigh por los lugares que conocía de la base y lo encontré en el comedor junto al padre de Chuck.  
Max se me acercó corriendo y le acaricié detrás de las orejas.  
Vi como Herc se había levantado un poco para encontrar al perro y me saludó en cuanto me vio.  
Su mesa no quedaba muy lejos y caminé hacia ella con Max pegado a mis talones.  
Raleigh sonrió al verme y me senté con ellos.  
-¿Qué tal todo por el laboratorio?.  
Miré a Herc y realicé un pequeño gesto con la mano.  
-No sabría decirte, tengo casi todo el tiempo los cascos puestos para no oirles discutir.  
Raleigh rió.  
-Parece que no se llevan muy bien.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
-Depende del día, pero en el fondo sé que se tienen cariño el uno por el otro y no podrían trabajar separados.  
-Ya veo...  
Se levantó y me tendió la mano.  
-¿Vamos?.  
La cogí y me levanté.  
Nos despedimos de Herc y Max y me guió hasta el lugar en el que tenían los Jaeger.


End file.
